


In A Different Light

by Yehet_Hoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 'Park Mina' in this story is my own character, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Time with a guy, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Switch Seo Changbin, and, has nothing to do with any other Park Minas out there., the first half the story has everyone being younger than their original age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_Hoe/pseuds/Yehet_Hoe
Summary: 'See, Changbin wasn't a 'Flaming Homosexual' as some people put it. He didn't paint his nails or cross-dress or shove his sexuality down people's throats, you'd only know if you'd catch him staring at a guy in a...different way than what would be considered normal. Or if you had caught him kissing the new exchange student, that's when Felix realized. At first he was shocked because who wouldn't when your best friend who you thought was straight was suddenly swapping DNA with another guy.Though Felix never showed it, he was wary about the whole LGBT+ stuff, but nevertheless, he still supported his friend and still loved him, in a brotherly way of course.So if it's brotherly love, why does Felix suddenly see Changbin in a different light?'





	1. District 9

**Author's Note:**

> The legal drinking age in S.K. is 19 (20 in Korean years) same for entering a club, that's why at a point in the story Felix says he's underage cause he's 17 (I made them a tad bit younger cause I wanted them to be Highschool Graduates)
> 
> Ages of everyone in the story(I'll edit it when/if I add other characters:  
> Felix-17, Changbin-18, Hyunjin-18, Seungmin-17

Lee Felix had a pretty decent life, he was smart, talented, had lots of friends. His father was the CEO of his own company and his mother was and ex-beauty queen, having left that life behind when Felix was born. They were seen as the perfect family and Felix thought this too, the only problem was, his parents were homophobic, and to some this may not seem like a total devastation, it wasn't like they were preaching that homosexuality was a sin and all that idiotic crap, but, Felix's best friend, Seo Changbin, fell into that category of 'Homosexuality' and Felix's parents knew and Felix hated how they acted about it. The sideways glances his parents would give each other when he mentioned Changbin or the hesitation they tried to hide when he said he was going to hang out with him whether it be leaving with him or him coming over, and it annoyed the hell out of Felix, but he didn’t know what to do or say so he just tried to ignore it.

See, Changbin wasn't a 'Flaming Homosexual' as some people put it. He didn't paint his nails or cross-dress or shove his sexuality down people's throats, you'd only know if you catch him staring at a guy in a...different way than what would be considered normal. Or if you had caught him making out with the new exchange student, that's when Felix realized. At first, he was shocked because who wouldn't be when your best friend, who you thought was straight was suddenly swapping DNA with another guy.  
Although Felix never showed it to Changbin, he was wary about the whole LGBT+ stuff, but he was still supportive to his friend and still loved him, in a brotherly way of course.

So if it's brotherly love, why does Felix suddenly see Changbin in a different way?

**~~~~~~~~~~ ******

********

Felix sighed as he walked up to his room, having had a long day. His father had him working at the company, an internship is what he said, where Felix would just do little things around the office to learn and start preparing to take over the company when it's time, his father's words. But after one week it was as if he’d replaced his father’s and two other persons secretaries with the amount of work his father had him doing. He'd been doing it for almost two weeks now, not even being allowed to take a break after his graduation, he was only 17 after all.  
Loosening the tie around his neck (there was a strict suit and tie dress code except for Saturdays), he flopped down onto his bed and pulled own his phone from his pocket. He rubbed his face tiredly and opened the notification on the screen.

**Chang**  
_Hey wanna go somewhere I'm bored_

**Felix**  
Uh yea Where? 

**Chang**  
_Idk_ _Oh let's go District 9_

**Felix**  
The club? 

**Chang**  
_No I mean the song_ 😒  
_Yes the club stupid_

**Felix**  
Shut up I'm tired  
Wait I'm underage tho?? 

**Chang**  
_I know a guy_

**Felix**  
U know a lot of guys 🙄 

**Chang**  
_Hmm tru_  
_So is that a yes?_

**Felix**  
Yeah I'll come but I'm still in work clothes 

**Chang**  
_It's Friday there's gonna be a lot of people in work clothes_

**Felix**  
Fine  
U better not dress like ur homeless  
Like always 😂 

**Chang**  
_Too late I'm here_  
_Open the gate_

**Felix**  
Ok first of all what if I had said no  
And second why are u texting and driving  
U could die 

**Chang**  
_Well then I'd drag u with me_  
_Oops sorry_

Felix rolled his eyes, "Sorry my ass." He muttered.

He swiped up on his phone and press the button that unlocked the front gates. He sat up from his bed and ruffled his hair, fixing his shirt before tossing his tie onto a chair. Getting up, he walked back to the door after he made sure he had his wallet on him. Almost making it to the front door unbothered, a voice startled him. "And where do you think you're going?" It was his mother. "Um, Changbin wanted to hang-out." He said cautiously, sometimes his parents were unnecessarily strict and sometimes they weren't, it was odd. "After 9 in the night?" She crossed her arms. "Mom, I'm 17, I'm basically an adult. You gotta stop treating me like I'm five." He replied and she gave him a look. Maybe he shouldn't have said the last part.

The sound of Changbin beeping the horn broke the silence between the two and Felix mentally sighed at his impatience. "Fine go ahead." She said and Felix's face lit up and immediately reached for the doorknob. "Okay bye!" He yelled and ran out of the house before she could stop him. "No drinking!" She yelled back but he was already in the car. "Took you long enough." Changbin chuckled when Felix let out a sigh and slouched in his seat for a moment. They began to pull out of the driveway and Felix sat up properly and rest his elbow on the car door. "You know how my mom is." He rubbed his forehead and chuckled, Changbin humming in response. Felix took in the older's appearance, he looked decent, not as formal as him but at least he didn't feel too overdressed.

Looking at Changbin's usual attire of simple clothes and laid back persona, you wouldn't think the guy was swimming in money, both his parents being extremely successful business people. His father owning chains of companies around the world, and his mother being an internationally known fashion designer. His mother and Felix's had met when Felix's mother had entered the Miss South Korea Pageant, every single one of the outfits she modeled from then up until her last day was made by Mrs Seo and they kinda became really close friends. The only way you'd know Changbin was loaded was either by looking at his car or at his house. He lived in a beautiful modern style mansion with a huge pool and a garage full of fancy vehicles. For his sixteenth, his parents thought getting him an exotic car was the perfect gift. It took a while for him to get use to it as he wasn't one for material things, but now? He wouldn't let anyone, not even Felix who he's known his entire life, drive his baby. 

Felix looked ahead after he felt he was staring for too long and watched as the roads he was accustomed to grow unfamiliar. "Uh, where exactly is District 9?" There was a silent pause and then, "Xuenji," was the one-word response, and Felix took a second to understand what he said. "Woah wait," He looked across at Changbin. "Isn't that place like super unsafe? Wasn't there a police raid there like _yesterday_?" Changbin took a left turn a little too sharp causing Felix to jerk and make a startled sound. "Sorry," Changin chuckled, Felix mentally cursing him. "Yeah but it's fine now."

"Chang." Felix gave him an are-you-fucking-serious look. "Don't worry you'll be fine.” He chuckled and parked the car. The music coming from the club sounding loud even through the shut windows. After a few seconds, Felix huffed, "Fine but if I get kidnapped, I swear to God Chang!" Felix grumbled in annoyance as the older had already started to get out the car at the word 'Fine', and he had to yell so that he could be heard over the music. Unbuckling his seat belt he got out too and was met with Changbin's triumphant expression causing Felix to narrow his eyes. "Shut up." He said making Changbin laugh. "Alright let's go!" He shouted happily and began to drag Felix up the road to the entrance of the club.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The guy Changbin knew was a tall man with a baby face, brightly coloured hair and piercings littering his face. How did Changbin know this guy? Felix didn’t even bother to ask. They got in without a problem and Felix was instantly hit with the smell of sweat and something sweet. He let Changbin lead him towards the bar which he found easily and ordered them some drinks, apparently knowing the bartender too. “So I’m guessing you’ve been here before?” Felix raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his mixed drink. Yep, alcohol, sorry mom. Changbin chuckled, “Yeah a few times.” They sat down at the bar and just talked, Felix not having seen Changbin since their Graduation after party, where both of them got shit faced drunk, and poor Changbin had to catch a flight at 8 that same morning.

Felix was knocked out cold at that time and Changbin said that he was still pretty drunk on the flight and that flying drunk is something Felix needed to experience for himself. Of course, Felix didn’t see the drunken messages from Changbin till almost 3 in the afternoon and he was confused as hell. Reading through all those incoherent messages with a hangover wasn’t fun at all. Felix might have gotten to sleep in that day but the next day? He had to go to that internship at his father’s company. So while Changbin was exploring France, Felix was working for something he wasn’t even sure he wanted. “Okay, so what else did you do in France besides getting drunk off wine?” Felix twirled his straw in the remnants of his drink, trying to pace himself so that he wouldn’t show up drunk on his doorstep. Meanwhile, Changbin already had two shots and was starting his third drink, guess who’s driving. Changbin thought for a second before responding, “Oh well I got to see the Effiel Tower.” Felix paused and then laughed. “It’s pronounced _‘Eiffel’_ stupid.” Changbin took a big gulp of his drink. “Yeah whatever,” he waved off. “Yo,” he chuckled to himself as a memory from his trip crossed his mind. “Frenchies...French boys are nice.”

A smirk made its way onto his face and Felix felt something in his stomach at what he was implying, probably just his discomfort with the topic. He brushed it off and rolled his eyes, and threatened to empty his drink on him if he gave any details, even though his glass was already empty. “ ‘m going...to the bathroom.” A slight slur in his speech and he got up from his seat, then swayed slightly before regaining his balance. “You good?” Felix chuckled but made no move to help the older. “Yeah I’m...I’m fine.” He replied and began to walk off, stumbling again. “If you’re not back in 5 I’m coming to find you,” Felix said after him. “Yeahhh whatever,” Felix ordered another drink and got up from his seat moving to the dance floor. Taking a gulp of it, the sugar in it does little to eliminate the bitterness of the alcohol. There was way more in this drink than the first. He swayed to the heavy beat of the music and soon was dancing freely and enjoying himself.

A pretty girl with light brown hair dressed in a short black dress came up to him and began to dance with him. She introduced herself but he didn’t catch it, one because of how loud the music was and two because of how her body moved against him with the music. The couple dance for a bit and Felix almost finished his drink when he remembered something. It’s almost been 20 minutes since Changbin left and from where he was he could see that he wasn’t back to where they were previously sitting. Pulling out of the pleasant haze he was in, he pulled away from the girl who pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back. “I need to find my friend.” He said and took her hands off him, the girl continued to pout and huffed. Then the word ‘Fine’ was able to be read from her lips. Before Felix turned away she held out her hand and he caught the word ‘Phone’ in whatever she was saying. Thinking for a split second, why not? He gave it to her and she typed in her number. She handed it back to him and gave a flirtatious smile and then danced off to somewhere else. Standing there for a moment he snapped back into it when the song changed and he blinked a few times.

Remembering Changbin again, he finally turned away and dropped his glass on the bar, a little harder than needed, and headed for the direction of the bathrooms. He entered the graffiti-covered bathroom and once the door closed behind him the music became muffled and his ears felt numb. He took a second to wash his sweaty face and then began to call Changbin‘s name, checking each stall just in case he had passed out. He wasn’t there, where the hell could he be? He tried calling his phone, after the third try he gave up. He put his phone away and rubbed a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ, Changbin.” He exhaled deeply before leaving the bathroom, the wall of noise make his ears ache after becoming accustomed to the quieter bathroom. He walked around the club in search of his friend and still couldn’t find him. Then he came across a separate area of the club, a bouncer standing in front of a _literal_ hole in the wall where the lights coming from there shone differently than the ones on the side Felix was on. “Chang looks like he’d been in there.” He said to himself. The area was the farthest from the music so it wasn’t obnoxiously loud on this side.

“Name?” The bouncer asked gruffly as he saw Felix walking up to him, ignoring the line of people wanting to enter. He hadn’t even realized there was a line till he got there. Without thinking, he said, “Seo Changbin.” Hoping that only Changbin’s name was well known and not his face too. “Go ahead.” Felix mentally sighed in relief and proceeded to enter the area. The room expanded out vastly and had a separate bar, couches and chairs, and tables with poles. The lighting wasn’t blinding and flashing but had an aesthetic sense to them, there was also a hazy atmosphere to the area. There were a few couples and a few singles, they had dancers on the tables and also some around the room. Only after looking around some more did he realized it was both Female and Male dancers. His eyes widened and then he blinked a few times to stop himself from staring. He finally spotted Changbin, having walked over to the bar and looking around so that he didn’t look too awkward. But it wasn’t just Changbin, it was Changbin and another guy...kissing. More like shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.

Felix was hit with a wave of...discomfort was it? Yeah that, but he began to make his way over to his friend, it was starting to get late and Felix was tired. “Chang,” he called but no response. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” With the way the guy was dressed he figured he was one of the dancers. Felix walked around the couch and was about to shout his name to get his attention, but then the boy straddling Changbin let out a small gasp and moaned Changbin’s name followed by Changbin groaning and shifting his hands a bit lower on his body. The sight and sound making Felix choke on air. His face suddenly got extremely hot and he froze for a second, mind going blank. That is before the boy started moaning again and Felix suddenly felt...angry? annoyed? Yeah because he wanted to go the hell home and he couldn’t because Changbin and some random guy were practically fucking right in front of him. “SEO CHANGBIN!” He yelled startling the dancer, he mentally smirked, and Changbin looked up blinking a bit, his pupils dilated. “Let’s go Chang.” Irritation clear in his tone. “Is this you’re boyfriend?” The guy asked with a smug expression after he pulled off Changbin and sat down next to him, his legs still on him. Felix gave him a look of disgust.

"No.” He scoffed.

“Hm, too bad. I wouldn’t mind sharing with someone like you.” He smirked, his gaze trailing up and down Felix’s body making him self conscious. Felix rolled his eyes as a way to hid it and reached to grab Changbin who looked like he was ready to knock out any second now. Hauling him up, he had to support most of his weight and the two of them left, the guy sending a wink to Felix who just glared back. “You had more shots didn’t you?” Felix asked rhetorically and sighed tiredly. Getting Changbin to the car was a sport itself. He managed to get them there without falling and he leaned him against his car. “Chang, keys.” He held his palm open and waited. “No...I’m not-nottt letting you drive my ca...carrr.” He slurred, his tone slightly childish. “Seo Changbin if _you_ drive you’re going to crash and total your car.” Felix tried to reason with him. “Do you wanna total your car?” Changbin was silent for a minute and then sighed which then turned into a hiccup. “...No."

“Exactly.” Felix said and closed then opened his palm again, waiting for Changbin to drop his keys into his hand. “No.” He continued on stubbornly. Felix let out a whine in both annoyance and drowsiness. He probably shouldn’t be driving either but if he’s not home when his parents wake up he’ll be in trouble. Then he remembered something, Changbin’s car was push start, he didn’t need the keys he just needed Changbin in the car for the sensor to pick up the keys on him. Oh God, hopefully they were on him. Not even saying anything to him, Felix pushed him aside, not hard enough to make him fall on his face, but with how drunk he was, a strong breeze could probably do that, and he opened the passenger’s side and shoved him in kinda hard cause he was getting grumpy. He closed the door and quickly went over to the driver’s side. Not in the mood to revel in the fact that he was actually about to drive Changbin’s car, he started the ignition and pulled off the curb. Thank God for GPS cause he didn’t remember shit on how they even got to District 9.


	2. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead yo Top! Felix Bottom!Changbin just in case y'all don't read tags.

~/~/~Felix moaned loudly, pushing Changbin through the door leading to another room, their lips barely separating. "Chang...". One hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder. They were in his kitchen, why exactly? Felix didn't even know. Changbin pushes him up against what appeared to be a counter, the edge digging into his lower back making him groan. "Ow-fuck," Felix's breath got caught in his throat but then he pulled the older to him and began kissing him roughly and leaving marks on his neck. He could feel his pants grow tighter and all his blood rushing south. Changbin's hand trails under Felix's shirt, his nails scratching against his stomach, his fingers tracing his abs and his other hand playing with his hair. The hand on his waist moves down and grips his thigh, Changbin unconsciously grinds against the younger and a moan escapes his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. Felix rolled his hips to meet his rhythm and Changbin reconnects their lips to silence himself. Changbin suddenly pulled away making Felix let out a sound of annoyance but then he began to tug his shirt off and Felix couldn't help it when his eyes trailed over his exposed chest.

He exhaled softly as Felix dipped his head lower and he felt his stomach flutter at the way Felix paused and looked back up at him, a small smirk on his face before he feels his hot tongue on him. He bit his lip at the feeling and his body tingled with a shallow pleasure, Felix twirling his tongue around his nipple before biting it softly, then doing the same to the other one. Changbin's moans were cut short when Felix came back up and captured his lips in another kiss, his hand going to tug at the back of his head, his fingers intertwined in his hair and pulling his head back. Nipping at a fresh hickey on his neck, Felix moaned wantonly and then Changbin's lips were back on his in an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues dancing together sloppily and their teeth clash. "Chang-ah," Felix groaned, his whole body felt as if it were on fire and all he could feel was _Changbin_.

and then just like that, it was gone. Felix blinked in confusion then his vision became blurry and he suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness, his body feeling tired. ~/~/~

Felix opened his eyes to find himself lying in his own bed, sweating and sticky in some regions. His eyes widened at the distant memory in his mind. Oh shit, did he just have a wet dream...about Changbin? _Freaking Changbin?_ His best friend? Who was a freaking guy?! He couldn't have, right? That was wrong, what is wrong with him? He was having an internal panic and didn't even seem to be aware of his surrounds. He then realized there was another weight on the bed. He looked across and there he was, Seo Changbin, in only his boxers, fast asleep next to him and smelling faintly of alcohol. Felix's eyes widened even further, if that was even possible, when he both felt and saw Changbin's arm wrapped around his waist, he was cuddling him. He held his breath and tried to move. He cursed when his gripped tightened and he made a whiney sound. Changbin then exhaled deeply and Felix thought he'd woken up, he didn't. It was still a bit early, almost 6 maybe? The sun had barely risen yet. Felix laid, still very tired, and tried to figure out a way to get out of his grip without waking him and in the silence he began to remember the events from last night.

_"I swear to God, Chang, if you throw up on me I will leave you in my driveway." Felix groaned as he saw the sick look Changbin wore as he helped him walk to his front door. He wasn't in the mood to drive him home and Changbin sure as hell couldn't drive in that condition, so he'll just let the older sleepover for the night. "Now shut the hell up." Felix whisper-shouted as he managed to get the door unlocked without Changbin falling over, and he pulled him inside, the older making a mashup of a groan, a whine and a 'Yeah okay'. They stumbled up the stairs, Changbin actually making an effort to walk and not just dropping his dead weight on Felix, the younger was grateful. "Alright, c'mon." His voice a bit strained because it was still hard to make sure Changbin didn't miss a step or walk into the banister. They finally reached his room and he cursed when Changbin stumbled back against the closing door and made it slam. "For Christ's sake Changbin!" He whisper-shouted, the older mumbling a sorry._

_"Just," Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just sleep." The older nodded sleepily and began to unbutton his shirt, visibly struggling. Felix raised an eyebrow but then didn't bother, he was too tired. Turning away, he undressed quickly and threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He grabbed an extra pair of clothes for the older but when he turned back he saw him already knocked out on his bed...in just his underwear. Felix sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. He tossed the clothes on a chair and walked over to the bed. He laid down on the opposite end, the bed being quite large, and he tried to not care about the fact that Changbin was half-naked in his bed right next to him, and he was able to fall asleep quickly._

While recalling last night, Changbin groaned and shifted in his sleep, turning away from Felix. "Oh thank God," He whispered and got up quickly, running to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, asking himself the same question. What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe he dreamed about another _guy_ like that. He wanted to be mad, be disgusted at himself, but strangely, he was neither of those things. Sure he was a little freaked out, but surely he'd get over it. Of course, this didn't mean he was gay, his brain was just tired and he was tipsy and Changbin was the last person he saw last night, made sense right? Well, that's what he told himself anyway to calm down. Pulling his shirt off, he suddenly got a flash of his dream and instantly felt his face burn up and his stomach tightening. He quickly peeled off the rest of his gross clothes and went to take a shower, making sure the water was cold.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Felix got home almost 2 in the morning, " Mrs Lee said to her husband as she applied a thin layer of powder to her face. "And Changbin slept over." Her husband had just walked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth as he pulled on a clean shirt and began buttoning it. "He did?" He asked, not as interested in the topic as she was. He walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth, coming back out, he stood in front of the full-length mirror and adjusted his shirt. Mrs Lee hummed in answer and put down the powder brush. "In Felix's room," she continued and Mr Lee raised an eyebrow. "You say it like it's a problem? They used to sleep in the same room all the time when they were kids."

Mrs Lee turned around in her vanity chair and looked at him through the reflection of the full-length mirror. "Yes, when they were kids, and before Changbin decided he wanted to partake in the...homosexuality lifestyle." She stood up, two dress ties in her hand, and walked up behind her husband. "Homosexuality isn't a choice." He said as Mrs Lee placed one tie in front of him and then the other before handing him which one looked better. "I'm just saying I don't know how I feel about them sleeping in the same bed anymore." Mr Lee pulled the tie over his head, adjusted it and then said, "If you're implying what I think you are, you should trust Changbin to be in a room alone with our son. He's not that kind of boy, neither is Felix."

With that, Mr Lee buttoned his cuffs and left the room, going downstairs for a cup of coffee. Mrs Lee stood there for a moment, she pressed her lips together, her husband was right. She's known the Seo family for a long time, she knows what kind of people they are, she knows what kind of person their son is. Changbin was a decent boy she'd admit, even if she wasn't supportive of the 'lifestyle' he had chosen like his parents were. Her son for one was not part of that lifestyle, she has and will continue to ensure that it remained that way. She sat back down and applied some lipstick, using a tissue to blot it. Checking over her appearance she smiled softly, she then got up and made her way downstairs to join her husband.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Felix had finished his shower, his body relaxed now, he had realized he forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. Groaning in annoyance, he wrapped his towel around his waist and went back into his room. As he moved toward his closet he heard light footsteps walk past his room, his mother most likely. She slowed down as she passed, probably trying to listen in. Felix rolled his eyes and pulled out a hoodie and some shorts. Thank God his father didn't make him work on a Saturday, but because of that Mondays were long, he tried not to mind though, grateful for the weekend free. He had just pulled up his pants when he heard the rustle of sheets and he looked over to see Changbin shifting around and then his eyes opened. 

"Morning Chang." Felix chuckled as he stretched and groaned. Changbin turned around and flopped back down, his face buried in the pillow. "Morning," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. Changbin angled his body so that he could see Felix, his eyes momentarily flicking to Felix's chest before looking up at him. Felix looked down and saw he was still shirtless, his mouth forming an O, and he pulled his hoodie over his head. "Why are you up so early?" Changbin whined and closed his eyes again. Felix shrugged, not wanting to explain the actual reason. He forgot Changbin's eyes were closed so he didn't see him. "I don't know, I just woke up and decided might as well go shower." Changbin hummed tiredly. 

Going to grab his phone from under his pillow, Felix couldn't help it and smiled when he saw the adorable sleepy looked on Changbin's face. Wait...adorable? Felix shook his head and Changbin mumbled something he couldn't understand even if he wanted to, asking him to repeat he murmured, "Come back and sleep with me." Felix _really_ tried to hold in his smile, stop being so cute. He honestly wouldn't mind going back to sleep, but he wasn't too sure if he could with Changbin right next to him right now. "Chang-" Felix got cut off. "Please," he dragged on. Felix rolled his eyes and turned away but then let out a startled yelp when Changbin reached up and tugged on his clothes, not being balanced properly he fell back onto the bed. Changbin jokingly groaning in pain as Felix had landed on top of him before turning to the side, a hand wrapping around Felix's waist and cuddling him again. Felix's eyes widened but he said nothing, hating comfortable he felt. 

Then he got a little mad and asked, "Okay, but why am I the little spoon?" Changbin chuckled and replied, "Because you could never be the big spoon." Felix made an offended sound and turned around fully to face him, Changbin's eyes closed once again. "I could be if I wanted to." It was silent for a moment before Changbin made a sound of amusement and opened his eyes, only then did Felix feel the closeness of their faces and his stomach jumped. "Could you?" Changbin's voice had a subtle challenging tone to it but then he chuckled and Felix knew he was teasing him. Felix rolled his eyes and without replying he shifted slightly and wrapped his arm around Changbin, the older making no attempt to remove his hand from around him. Changbin chuckled softly and closed his eyes once more, both him and Felix fully okay with falling back to sleep, but then he asked one last thing that made Felix stop breathing altogether. 

"Hmm, do you usually sleep talk?"


	3. You again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't fight me, I'm saying Felix's natural hair colour is brown cause in that prom picture (😂) they showed a lil while back, he had brown hair so we goin with that.

It was almost noon by the time the two boys woke up again. It probably took Felix a whole half hour to fall back asleep after what Changbin had asked him. He hadn't replied but Changbin didn't really seem to care as he had fallen back asleep not too long after he asked. Felix had woken up to the sound of water running, and by the time he'd fully waken up Changbin walked out the bathroom, of course shirtless. "Middle draw right?" Changbin asked and Felix hummed pretending to be busy on his phone. Changbin pulled out a pair of clothes which he had left, along with others, Felix having told him to leave some for when he came over. Felix didn't bother to shower again so as Changbin pulled on a t-shirt, he got up off his bed and stretched before proceeding to the door. Changbin followed him, quickly grabbing his phone.

There was a few seconds of silence, not awkward though, as the two walked down the hallway, Changbin's head bowed slightly as he checked through his phone and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Did you," Felix started as they reached the flight of stairs, Changbin humming to indicate he was listening. "Did you hear what I was saying?" Changbin looked up, tucking his phone in the pocket of his pants. "What?" He asked confused. "You asked me if I usually sleep talk." He bit his lip, praying he didn't say anything during his dream. "Oh," Changbin remembered after a second, Felix held his breath. "Nah, I was half asleep so I couldn't understand you, I just know you were talking." Felix exhaled, his heart racing.

They entered the kitchen in search of food and Felix froze for a split second, his face and ears heating up as he remembered. "You okay?" Changbin asked as he closed the fridge door, seeing the look on Felix's face. "You're red." Felix nodded quickly and went into the fridge as well to grab some juice. "Note for you." Changbin said after he took a sip from the water bottle, now sitting on the marble counter. Felix looked to where he was pointing and saw a yellow post it a few feet away from Changbin, the corner being held down by the vase of flowers. He picked it up, it was from his mother: 

_Hey sweetie,_

__

_I know you got home late so you're  
_

_probably reading this after noon, I had  
_

_to go and run a few errands but I want  
_

_to speak with you when I get home._

__

_Love you  
-Mom_

Felix really hoped it wasn't what he thought she was talking about, just thinking of the conversation to come made him roll his eyes. He crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash. Changbin raised his eyebrows at his eye roll and Felix replied, "It was just my mom." Walking over to one of the cabinets and pulling out a half-empty pill bottle, pouring out two and then handing them to the older. He thanked him and took them before hopping off the counter and tossing his empty water bottle in the trash. "You wanna go out and get food?" He asked Felix who thought for a split second then nodded. He went to change his pants into some skinnies and didn't bother with his hoodie, the article being a dark grey colour with the words 'Seek Discomfort' in white lettering on the front. Grabbing whatever else he needed, he headed back downstairs and met Changbin in the hallway leading to the front door. Changbin leaned against the wall of the hallway, his arms folded across his chest making the muscles in his arms look more defined. Felix stared at him, but not long enough for Changbin to notice. The older pushed off the wall and asked if he was ready.

"Yeah. You're driving." He said, not in the mood to drive. Changbin hummed and the two exited the house, Felix making sure to locked the door behind him. "Wait," Changbin started when he closed the driver's door. Felix buckled his seatbelt and said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Did you drive my car?" Changbin's eyes narrowed at him. Felix froze, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "No," he lied. "Then how'd I wake up in your house?" Changbin raised a brow. "Last thing I remembered was being in District 9." He took Felix's silence as confirmation he was lying. "You know I don't like anyone driving my car." He said and began pulling out of the drive way and towards the large black gates. Felix opened them and he huffed, "Chang, I'm your best friend." He crossed his arms and turned to face him. "I've known you since I was like six, we've grown up together. We've gone to the same school throughout the years. I was there when you got your first tattoo and the others as well. I trusted you to _dye my hair!_ I was also always there for you after your first breakup, I should _at least_ be allowed to drive your car." Felix expected to hear a 'Yeah your right, sorry' or 'Yeah I'm a total asshole', but what he got instead was: 

"Nah."

The younger looked at him in disbelief, mouth agape. Changbin had a small smirk on his face as he kept his eyes on the road. "I hate you." Felix rolled his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two had gotten to the mall about an hour and a half hour ago-practically two-and they would have been eating or even finished by now if Felix hadn't seen the 'SALE' sign on the windows of one of _all_ his favourite stores, guess they were having clearance sales. He dragged Changbin in, who just complained of being hungry, now the older was waiting on Felix to come out of the dressing room in the fourth store. After fifteen minutes of standing up with various clothes in his arms, he decided to sit on one of the chairs provided. The younger had walked out and tossed a pair of white-washed jeans at him and continued walking, probably in search of more clothes. "You don't need to throw it," Changbin huffed. He'd been doing that the entire time they were there, Felix would get some clothes and every three minutes he exits and either tossed the clothes at Changbin or place them on the rack if he didn't want them. It might seem like Felix was being rude but that's just how he was when he was shopping and unless he absolutely was not sure, would he ask for an opinion. 

Felix comes back a few minutes later empty-handed. "Alright I'm done," he said and Changbin sighed in relief. "Lemme just pay and we can get food." Felix walked off again and grabbed the five bags of clothes he'd already purchased from the other stores and leaving Changbin with all of _his_ stuff to bring. Changbin just rolled his eyes and followed him. He dumped all the clothes for the cashier and she raised an eyebrow. He quickly apologized and she smiled sweetly at him. Suddenly someone who had passed the store had caught Felix's eye and he became distracted, was that the same guy? He let his gaze follow him before Changbin called his name and gave him a weird look. "Sorry," he said to the lady and flashed her a smile making her return it. He handed her his card and she swiped for the items.

Two minutes later they were walking out the store, Felix had five bags in his arms, two on each forearm and one in his hands which he rummaged through, explaining what he bought to the older while Changbin held the other bags. Changbin hummed absentmindedly at what Felix was saying, it's not that he didn't care, it was just that he had other things on his mind, like food. "Can we _please_ get some food, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Changbin groaned and Felix stopped and turned, "Why didn't you eat before we went out last night?" He scolded and Changbin shrugged, saying, "Didn't feel like it" " _'Didn't feel like it'_." Felix mocked and rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Maybe I don't _feel like_ going to the food court." He retorted and immediately after his stomach growled loudly. Changbin gave him a smug look and Felix told him to shut up before he turned and headed for the food court, the older following happily.

A few minutes later, they were both sitting outside a barbeque restaurant that was a bit crowded and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. The restaurant itself was inside the mall, a few other restaurants where you had the option to sit inside were nearby as well. The two were seated outside as Changbin didn't care for sitting inside, and figuring Felix had made the boy wait so long for food he'd just comply, he always thought the smile Changbin wore when he got his way was adorable. They sat at a table for four, Felix's bags taking up the third and fourth seats and part of the table, Changbin telling him he had a 'shopping problem'. Felix popped one of Changbin's fries into his mouth as his order hadn't arrived yet, which resulted in Changbin kicking him under the table. Felix cursed and sent a glare his way but Changbin just smiled back cheekily. "So," Changbin started and then finished chewing the food in his mouth. "What happened last night?" Felix took a sip of his drink and leaned against his hand which was propped up on the table. "Uh well, we hung out and you drank a lot, as usual," he chuckled. "You'd disappeared for about half an hour, maybe more? And then I drove us home."

Changbin raised an eyebrow, "It took you half an hour to find me?" He questioned. Felix ran a hand through his dyed black hair, his brown roots beginning to show, not that you could really tell. "No, it took about ten minutes." He said, he wasn't in the mood to recall all the details from last night, but Changbin was pretty drunk, it would only be fair for him to explain. The waiter had finally returned and placed Felix's food in front of him, he thanked him and asked for another drink, the waiter saying he'd be right back with it. Felix took a big bite out of his burger and Changbin chuckled, telling him to go easy. "Shut up," was the younger's response. All of a sudden Felix had the urge to look up, so he did, looking past Changbin's head, and he saw him, it really was him, the dancer from District 9 who was all over Changbin. Felix's jaw clenched, feeling a sudden wave of annoyance seeing the boy. He then noticed he was with someone else, another male with light brown hair, and they were holding hands.

Now that he thought of it, they looked kind of young, was that guy even old enough to be working as a dancer? Especially somewhere like District 9? Changbin waving his hand in front of his face pulled him away from his staring. He focused back in on the older and he hummed asking him what he wanted. "What were you doing for the other twenty-something minutes," he repeated through a mouth of fries and Felix gave him a look of disgust. "I was with someone." He said hesitantly, bracing himself for Changbin's teasing. "Aww," there it was. "Little Felix found a girlfriend." Felix rolled his eyes and then continued to eat. "I did not." He huffed and Changbin studied his face. "You got her number didn't you." Just then the waiter returned again and placed Felix's drink in front of him before walking off again. "Moving on," Felix said. "I had to pretend to be your dumbass to get into that sectioned off area in the back." Changbin looked at him confused.

"You know, the literal hole in the wall with all the nice lights and dancers and whatever else," Felix explained half-heartedly but Changbin understood what he was talking about. "Wait you pretended to be me?" He asked. Felix nodded, "Yeah, it was the last place I hadn't looked and I figured your name would be on the list, or however it worked." Every so often Felix would glance behind the older and catch a glimpse of the couple he'd been staring down but now they had disappeared. "When I found you, you and some guy were busy going at it on the couch," Felix continued. "Wanted to pour bleach in my eyes." Changbin chuckled and told him to stop being a baby. They continued to eat, Felix successfully managing to change the topic and Changbin not seeming bothered by it. "Was he cute though?" He brought the conversation back up and Felix looked at him. "I mean I didn't really pay attention to all that, I just wanted to go home." Felix got a weird feeling in his stomach, the guy _was_ pretty attractive, and he was grateful Changbin couldn't remember him, he didn't know why though.

They had finished their meal and left the restaurant, now walking through the mall, passing many stores and little kiosks as they went. Felix spotted a Salon a few stores down and he considered going in, he wouldn't mind getting a dye job, something different this time. "I'm gonna go get my hair dyed," Felix said, turning back to find Changbin who had fallen behind. "Okay fine, but I'm not coming with you." Felix pouted but Changbin held his ground. "Take your stuff," the older said and dumped the remaining of Felix's bags in his hands, Felix almost dropping them. "I'm going to look around," Changbin said, without waiting for a response he turned and walked off. "Asshole," Felix muttered under his breath before speaking louder for him to hear. "Meet me back in an hour." Changbin didn't respond but Felix didn't bother, just hoping he heard him. He entered the Salon and was greeted by a middle-aged woman who beckoned him over to the front desk to get him started.

An hour later, like he said, Felix was done, and he thanked the hairdressers before leaving. Walking out with an additional bag in his hand, which contained some hair treatment one of the workers suggested he use. He saw Changbin a few stores away, ah so he did hear him after all. Felix decided to walk up and meet him as the closest exit to the mall was where Changbin was coming from. "Hey," Felix called because the older clearly wasn't paying attention. He looked up and his eyes zeroed in on his freshly dyed hair. Changbin's eyes then trailed down to the younger's face, maybe pausing a little longer than needed on his face. His hair was blonde, not dirty blonde but _blonde_ blonde and it looked really good on him. "Looks nice," was Changbin's simple response, blinking a bit and Felix smiled, happy that he liked it. "Wanna leave now?" Felix asked, he didn't really feel like shopping anymore. Changbin responded with a 'Yeah', they began to leave. "What'd you get?" Felix gesturing towards the two bags in Changbins's hands and then asked him if he'd hold some of his own, Changbin saying no at first but then Felix made a pouty face with a drawled out, annoying 'please' and he gave in just to make it stop. He was going to answer the younger's first question but Felix wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into another body. He stumbled back, an apology on the tip of his tongue, that is, before he saw who it was.

_Dancer boy._

Felix rolled his eyes, not caring if he saw it or not. "Hey, you're that jealous guy from yesterday." The guy said, Changbin pausing and raising an eyebrow, the other brunette doing the same. "What?" The irritation was clear in Felix's voice and as he looked at him, all he saw were images of him and Changbin making out. "You look hot blonde," the dancer said and Felix rolled his eyes not bothering to extend his manners. "Shopping with your boyfriend I see," He was purposefully trying to upset him and Felix didn't have time for this, he grabbed Changbin's hand and began pulling them away, getting a good few feet away before the dancer said, "Aw, you still upset I made out with your boyfriend?" He fake pouted, now it was Changbin's turn to ask, "What?" Felix whipped around and marched back up to him, "Alright listen," he said and jabbed a finger at him, the bags on his arms swaying. "Changbin is _not_ my boyfriend, I do _not_ like him like that. I'm not even gay."

The dancer scoffed, amusement in his pretty eyes, "In those two minutes that I saw you with him, I could see the jealousy burning in your eyes. Don't lie to yourself. You want him." The conversation was spoken quietly so Changbin only heard bits and pieces, also because he was a little further away. The brunette, on the other hand, heard perfectly clear and he had a small smirk on his face. Felix opened his mouth to say something smart back but nothing came out. He was wrong, Felix didn't like Changbin like that, he shook his head and stomped off, the dancer wearing a smirk on his lips. "Lying to yourself isn't going to make it better!" Changbin looked between the two confused, the dancer sending him a wink and then turning away to the opposite direction. Wearing a confused look, Changbin went after the younger.

"Wanna explain what that was?" Changbin asked after a few minutes of silence in the car, Felix hadn't said anything to him at all. "That was the guy you were making out with." He said, not looking at him. Changbin's eyebrows raised but then furrowed, "Why'd he call me your boyfriend?" Felix sighed, "I don't know." Changbin was starting to get annoyed with the attitude, it's not like he was the one who was provoking him. "Okay well did you _say_ I was your boyfriend?" Felix scoffed but he felt heat spread through his face, "Of course not." The older opened his mouth to say something else but then didn't bother, letting out a sigh of annoyance, he just dropped it. The rest of the car ride filled with a tense silence.


	4. Let's Talk

Felix told Changbin goodbye without looking at the older, still feeling awkward about what Dancer Boy said. He collected his stuff and turned to his house, Changbin didn't even wait for him to go inside like he normally would, he probably felt the awkwardness in the car too and didn't want to make it last longer than it had to. But Felix didn't let that get to him too much, they've had worse fights, stuff to _actually_ get upset over, and yet still they were still friends, even if they found each other unbearable annoying sometimes. Facing his door once more, he went in and walked straight down the hallway and headed for his room. He didn't want to talk with his mother right now. Felix bet his life that it'll be about Changbin spending the night, and she'd probably do that thing she did where she would try to say how she didn't like the fact that Felix's best friend was gay, yet she still managed to say it. But of course, Felix couldn't avoid it, she popped out of the kitchen-Felix closed his eyes for a second, he'd probably never go in that kitchen again- and she adjusted the light yellow apron, retying it around her neck and calling Felix's name just as he reached the second step.

Felix paused and exhaled, his mom continuing, "I need you in the kitchen." Why? Why can't it be in the living room? Felix asked himself, he seriously had a thing against his kitchen now. "Let's Talk." Sighing tiredly, Felix said, "Uh, yeah mom, I'm coming just let me put some stuff down." He heard movement in the kitchen, "Stuff? What stuff?" she asked curiously. Felix hesitated, "I...went to the mall?" He could hear his mother's sigh of disbelief from where he was. "Really Felix? Really? You have too many clothes! I swear to God you're gonna make your father go bankrupt with the amount of money you spend on jackets _alone_!" Felix slowly began creeping up the stairs, looking towards the kitchen just in case she popped out. "It was on sale though." He replied, not yelling but loud enough for her to hear over her own shouting. "That doesn't matter Felix! You-" She sighed again then asked, "How many bags do you have?"

Felix looked down at his hands, "Seven?" he said, more like a question. "Your birthday _just_ passed! You don't need to buy _sevem more_ bags of clothes!" Felix decided to just run upstairs quickly and shoved his _eleven_ (how the hell did he even manage to hold all that?) filled bags of clothes in his closet and rushed back down the stairs, his mother still yelling at how he was '-wasting your father's hard earned money!' and how he '-spend money faster than your father makes it!' He sped walked to the kitchen and saw his mother facing the stove, waving a pot spoon around in the air as she simultaneously yelled and stirred whatever she was making. "Mom!" Felix shouted over her to be heard and she whipped around and irritated look in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly and wore an innocent expression to try and lessen the scolding he was sure wasn't finished.

His mother narrowed her eyes, thinking for a moment before she said, "I want _all_ your cards-" Felix's eyes widened and was ready to protest but she beat him to it. "I'm telling your father to cut you off, you will get cash from now on and only enough for meals." Felix looked at her in disbelief, well then what would she have done if he'd said eleven? "And what did you do to your head?!" In her anger, it took her a while to notice that her previously brunette son was now bright blonde. "I dyed it?" Felix said in a tight voice. "You-" His mother took a second at exhaled. "Felix, the black was fine but blonde? Really?" Felix just stood there awkwardly waiting for the scolding to subside, well for now anyway. There was a good two minutes of silence, Felix only feeling a bit of shame after his mother was done but he'd get over it. He cleared his throat, "You wanted to talk, Mom?" She breathed out as if all the yelling had her out of breath. "Uh yes-you can sit down you know," she raised an eyebrow at him as he'd been just standing there for however long. Walking around, he sat on one of the bar stools.

"So," she started and turned off the stove. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and faced him. "You got home pretty late last night?" Felix leaned against his propped up hand, ah right, Changbin slammed the door, she probably woke up, "Yeah, sorry bout that Mom." She crossed her arms, "And I specifically told you no drinking." "I didn't-" She cut him off, "Don't lie to me, Felix." He sighed and looked down rolling his eyes. "Okay I did but I wasn't drunk, I was sober enough to drive." She narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't Changbin drive? You know how he feels about his car." Felix hesitated and sat up properly. "Well he wasn't feeling well-" " _What_ did I say about lying?" "Okay fine he was drunk," he said a little louder than needed, starting to get frustrated.

She glared at him and then said, "Ah okay, so you let him spend the night, am I correct?" She asked, she was going to do the thing. Felix nodded in confirmation. "And why did he have to stay in _your_ room, we have three guest rooms?" Felix huffed, "It was just easier for him to sleep in my room." She hummed and walked over to the fridge. "Is that a problem?" he asked but tried to sound as polite as possible. "I just don't know how I feel about you two sleeping in the same bed." Felix gave her a look, not caring anymore, "Why? Because he's gay?" Felix could see the way she paused for a fraction of a second and then she flat out said it, no longer trying to subtly say it. "Yes, I have a problem with Changbin sleeping in-" " _Because he's gay?_ " Felix repeated, anger seeping into his voice. "Yes! Now do not have that tone with me!" "I can't believe you! You-you don't trust him because he's _gay_?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm not comfortable-" "Why? You think that he'd kiss me? Touch me?" Felix snapped back, "You think that we'd have sex _just_ because Chang likes guys and _I'm_ a guy?" A look of pure disgust was on his mother's face but if anything it gave him a satisfactory feeling. "Changbin is a lovely boy but he has done things which I do _not_ support and I do _not_ want him influencing you to choose that lifestyle too!" Felix let out a frustrated sound, "You can't _choose_ to be gay!" They were both yelling now "Oh so one-minute Changbin's a heterosexual the next he's suddenly into men?" "You are unbelievable!" But she wasn't listening to him."And I swear to God Felix! If you go down that road with him I will-"

_"You'd what? Huh?"_

_**SLAP** _

The side of Felix's face burned and his cheek turned red but he didn't react, he didn't want her to see that she'd hurt him. "Go upstairs _right now_ ," she said in a cold voice. Scoffing, Felix turned around and stomped off, out the kitchen and up the stairs. He slammed his door behind him, the sound echoing throughout the large house. He dropped down onto his bed and just then his phone lit up. It was a messaged from Changbin. Without opening it, he cleared it and went to the music app. He blasted the first song that came up on shuffle in his headphones and thought over the conversation. What would she actually do if Felix was gay? Send him to a camp? Conversion therapy? Disown him? His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, would his mother go as far as to disown him? He's heard the stories. One more year and he'd be an adult, he could leave but the thought made his heart ache.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the next day, Sunday, minutes to one in the afternoon when Felix's mother came knocking at his door. "It's been a whole day Felix and you haven't eaten anything." Her voice was sharp. "Come downstairs and get some food." Felix rolled his eyes and turned over in bed, he had eaten, she just didn't know that. He snuck out early this morning and bought some food, coming back without his parents knowing. He didn't want to see his mother, to talk with her for a little while, she'd probably go on another rant about Changbin's sexuality and only make Felix feel worse. Yes he was angry, he was sad too but he didn't know where it was coming from, and he had that twinge in your stomach when you feel nervous or guilty. He heard his mother's retreating footsteps but he didn't move. He blindly reached around for his phone, finding it under his pillow, and opened the message from yesterday:

**Chang**  
_Hey you okay?_

He was referring to the awkwardness in the car. Felix sighed tiredly before typing a response.

**Felix**  
Yeah  
Kinda

Sighing again, he rolled over and sat up, his joints cracking as he stood. Going into his bathroom, he stripped from his clothes and stepped into the shower, the water borderline scorching. He leaned against the wall and let the water run down his chest, letting his mind wander. Nothing was wrong with being gay. Does his mother have a stick up her ass or something? He thought about yesterday. _'Don't lie to yourself'_ He imagined that night at the club, the image of Changbin with someone else burned into his memory. _-I could see the jealousy burning in your eyes.'_ He remembered how Changbin kissed the dancer, how he touched him, his hands on someone else. Felix's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. _'Why'd he call me your boyfriend?'_ Felix's stomach felt fluttery, would Changbin kiss him like that? _'-did you **say** I was your boyfriend?_ "Would that be wrong?" he mumbled to himself, not recognizing his own voice. _'You want him'_ He exhaled shakily and blinked open. "No I don't."

_'Yes you do'_

His subconcious piped in.

"No."

_'Yes you do! You like your best friend!'_

"No I don't." He said through gritted teeth.

_'You're fucking gay you idiot!'_

Felix's jaw clenched in anger and he shut off the water. Getting out, he grabbed his towel and entered his bedroom. He pulled out a pair of clothes and was grumbling to himself. "I don't fucking like him. Changbin could fuck off!" He tugged his ripped jeans and shook out his hair which had gotten a bit damp. "That boy has no clue _what_ he's talking about." He pushed his arms through the armholes of his shirt and pulled it down roughly. "I was _not_ jealous, I was upset because _you_ were all over _my_ friend!" Referring to Dancer Boy. "And Changbin could kindly go to-"

_**RING** ___

____

__Felix whipped around, his eyes zoning in on his phone. He took a second to breathe before picking it up._ _

__"Yeah?" His voice sounding very agitated._ _

___"Felix what is your problem?_ " Changbin sounded upset too. _"I message to ask if you're okay and a the next day you say 'Yeah Kinda' and then you ignore my messages for like half an hour?_ <" __

"I'm fine, Chang." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He goes to sit on the edge of his bed, he's leaned over, one of his elbows resting on his knee and he's rubbing his forehead, his other hand holding his phone to his ear. He heard him let out a sigh of exasperation and then he ended the call. Felix froze for a second, Changbin just hung up on him? What's he upset for? Running a hand through his hair, he tossed his phone on his bed and went over to his desk, opening his laptop.

****

~~~~~~~~~~

A good couple hours passed, Felix still seated at his desk. In that time he started off looking at Universities because his father kept insisting he planned for his future, but right now he couldn't care less. After becoming bored he alternated between watching Youtube videos and scrolling through Instagram, he'd gotten his phone when he went for a bathroom break. There was a knock at his door. He spun around in his chair, slouched against the soft material and considered ignoring it. "Felix, open the door." It was his mother and he could practically hear the eye roll. He let out a puff of air and got up, his body feeling stiff for a moment. He swung the door open and was met with a tray of food being shoved into his hands, almost dropping it.

"Eat," Came her sharp voice and Felix watched her then mumbled thanks, he was about to kick his door shut but his mother cleared her throat and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Yes, mom?" She pressed her lips into a thin line before saying, "Your father and I have the Kim's event tonight, we were to take you," she gave Felix a look. "But decided against it as a result of your behaviour for the past couple days." Felix wanted to say 'Oh thank God and fuck you' but instead just said, "Okay mom." An uncomfortable silence settling in the air but Felix made no move. "Alright," She nodded and Felix could see she was annoyed by the I-don't-care look on his face. "And I don't want you inviting anyone over while we're out." Felix mentally rolled his eyes. She turned on her heels and walked up the hallway in the opposite direction of the stairs.

He shut the door and rest the tray on the table, a few minutes later he hears the sound of an engine and his parents are gone. He was bored and suddenly felt guilty towards Changbin, his finger hovered over his name in his call list but then paused, why does he care so much? He has no reason to feel guilty, he'll call him tomorrow. Going downstairs, he stopped in the kitchen and grabbed something to drink before going to the TV room, wanting to play some video games. At first he jumped onto the couch and just laid there for a couple of minutes before getting up and walking over to the large TV screen.


	5. Park Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Shorter Chapter} This girl in my story has nothing to do with any other 'Park Mina' I just needed a name to use and that popped into my head  
> Also, there's smut but it's M/F so I not writing all of it😂 this chapter was kinda hard for me to write so it may be a bit bad, not gonna even lie I had to write the scene as if she was a guy and then change the pronouns when I was finished.

It was late, Felix had eaten, showered, walked around his house a few times, done a bunch of other random things and for _some_ reason he couldn't shake the guilt of ignoring Changbin, why the hell is he still in his head. He groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes, then a thought suddenly popped into his head, thinking back to District 9. Feeling around for his phone, he then remembered he left it on the dining table. He got it and search through his contacts. "Park Mina huh?" Without thinking he sent a message and twenty minutes later she was at his front door. "Ah, so your pretty _and_ rich?" She raised an eyebrow and Felix chuckled, letting her in. "Mina you-"Felix gets cut off as she pressed her lips to his, after a second of realization Felix kissed back and she pulled away. "Oh don't look shocked." She said and there's a smug smile on her face. "We both know why you really called me." 

Without saying anything, Felix pulled her in, kissing him roughly, Mina let out a surprised sounded but then moaned as Felix's tongue licked across the seam of her lips. "Wait-" She moaned through the kiss, "I don't know your name." Felix led them through the house, their lips barely separating and a piece of clothing being dropped every other second. "Felix," he muttered and he blindly pushed his door open, closing it and pushing her up against it. Mina bit her lip and tilted her head to the side giving Felix more access and he kissed and nipped along her neck. "Ah-Felix," she moaned and her hand reached forward, her fingers trailing against his toned stomach and her other hand tangled in his hair. Felix's hand was wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. He then pulled away and the remainder of their clothes were tugged off, Mina giggled as he pushed her onto the bed and Felix leaned down, reconnecting their lips and kissing her hungrily.

Their bodies pressed together, Mina's hands pulling him closer and she grinds into him. She felt lightheaded as he tugged down her jaw, his tongue infiltrating her mouth, trailing over every inch and leaving no part untouched. Felix smirked when she moaned out of breath and he sucks softly on her tongue. He groaned and pulled away, going to kiss along her jaw, trailing down to her neck and began littering her neck with kisses. She moaned softly and her fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently. He sucked along her collarbone and left red bruises behind that were sure to be there in the morning. He paused for a second and looked up at her when her breath hitched and a small smirk is on his lips. He trailed his tongue on her chest, down the middle, purposefully missing where she wanted to be touched. She whined, but it then turned into a moan as he sucked a hickey into her lower stomach, the feeling causing a shiver to run up her spine. " _Felix-_ " she gasped. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Felix was awoken by a loud knocking on his door. He groaned in annoyance and ignored it. "Felix I hope you're almost ready it almost seven thirty!" Of course it was his mother. He shifted and heard a soft groan, he looked down. Mina, right. She laid cuddled into him, her head resting on his bare chest, she looked pretty like this. He's broken out of his thoughts when he hears his mother calling again. "Lee Felix!" He rolled his eyes and sighed before carefully slipping out of bed, Mina starting to wake up and she whines cutely. Felix chuckled and threw on a pair of boxers. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame, still feeling a bit tired. "Why aren't you ready yet?" His mother yelled. "And whose car is that in the yard? I _specifically_ said no inviting people over." "Yes and by 'people' you meant Changbin." He retorted. Her jaw clenched in anger, "Don't be rude and no I didn't-" Felix cut her off, "Yes you did mom. And if you _must_ know, it was a _girl_." He said in annoyance, stressing on the word 'girl'. 

She was going to say something but then changed it last second, "Why are your clothes all of over the house?" Felix eyebrows raised in slight amusement. "They're not just mine." He mentally smirked. "What do you-" Realization hit her and she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Lee Felix I swear, if you get some girl pregnant-" Felix chuckled, "Relax mom." He heard rustling behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Mina sitting up in bed, a sleepy look in her eyes. He looked back at his mother and saw she had poked her head in to see what the noise was. Mina smiled and said, "Morning Mrs Lee." His mother blinked a few times and then quickly looked away. Felix looked back into his room and suppressed a smile, he signaled at Mina and she looked down. She blushed and gave a quick apology while she covered her exposed chest which was covered in little bruises.

"Just-just get ready, you will meet your father at the office." With that, she turned and walked downstairs. "Hmm, you have a job?" Mina piped up after he shut the door, a yawn escaping her mouth. "Uh yeah, at my dad's company." He replied and Mina got up, going to grab her underwear and pulling them on. "Could you maybe get my clothes for me?" She chuckled. "Don't think your mom would wanna see me in my underwear either." Felix laughed and left momentarily. "Here," he returned. "Not that it's any of my business," she asked after she had finished getting dressed. "But messing around with other girls isn't the best way to get over someone." Felix gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a distraction Felix, not dumb," Felix said nothing and Mina hummed. "I should get going, don't wanna make you later than you already are." She smiled and walked over to the door, exiting his room. Felix thought about what she said, she wasn't a distraction, he was just bored. Running a hand through his hair, he crossed the room to go and get ready, it was almost eight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm going on lunch," he announced and dropped a stack of papers in front of his father, not even waiting for a response he walked out the big frosted glass doors. He heard his father begin to call after him but he pretended not to hear. He pulled out his phone and pressed _'Chang'_ he needed to talk to him, at least see him or something, what Mina had said about her being a distraction made him feel weird, he knew she knew nothing of Changbin but still, something in the back of his mind was saying she was right, she was a distraction from Changbin, but why? It's not that he wanted to completely push Changbin out of his mind, it was just specific thoughts, like his dream and he didn't want the internal argument he had in the shower again. He just wanted to see Changbin as a friend, nothing more, that's it.

The line picked up but it was silent, Felix decided to speak up first. "Chang, look I'm sorry, can we meet up for lunch or something?" He asked a slight worry in his mind that Changbin would say no or hang up on him again. There was a heavy sigh on the other end and then he spoke up, "Fine." Felix smiled. "But you're paying," Felix said okay, he didn't care, he was just relieved that the older wasn't too mad at him. They decided on a place and he was in the basement of the building. Finding his car easily he quickly got in and headed for the small Cafe Changbin had said he wanted to go. In a little less than ten minutes, he arrived and found a place to park.

Just as he entered through the small singular door Changbin arrived, he saw his car, as one side of the cafe's wall was entirely glass. He joined the line which had six people in front of him, it was around the time people went out for lunch so he didn't complain. By the time Changbin came in, the couple at the front of the line had gone to take a seat. "Hey Lix," Changbin said behind him and went to stand next to him. Felix looked across and couldn't help the small smile on his face, "What do you want to eat?" Changbin gave his order and Felix hummed. They were silent for the next fifteen minutes, a mix of both comfortable and yet still awkward, until they placed their orders and then they went to find a seat, choosing one by the glass wall closer to the back.

Changbin opened the can of his soft drink and Felix rested one of his elbows on the table, leaning into it. Changbin took a sip of his drink and looked at him expectantly. "That dancer boy's a real asshole," was what Felix said and Changbin gave him a look. "You mean _you're_ an asshole?" Changbin corrected, an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on his lips. "Yeah that too," Felix waved off. "You jealous or something?" Changbin teased. Felix poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, there's that word again _'jealous'_. "You wish," Felix scoffed and he missed the way Changbin looked at him. A waitress bringing their meals to them soon after. "But really though, sorry for being like that," Felix said, referring to how he acted after the mall and for ignoring him. Something like that shouldn't affect their friendship but he still felt guilty.

"Lix? It's fine," Changbin said in between bites of his food and Felix felt a wave of relief and then cringed at the older speaking with food in his mouth. "I might do something this Friday, my parents are going to America for a few days." Changbin switched to a new topic and Felix knew what he meant, by _'do something_ ' he meant throw a party, and of course he wanted Felix to help organize. Giving him a knowing look he continued to eat, not having to say anything, Changbin knew he was in, soon after the two of them were chatting and laughing like normal. Leaving the money on the table, they got up and left. Felix saying that he needed to get back to work as he'd taken an almost two-hour lunch break. As they were heading out Felix looked across the Cafe and got distracted, Changbin suddenly grabbed his hand and tugged him towards him. Felix looked startled but then saw that he almost walked face first into a wall. Stifling a laugh, Changbin shook his head and dragged Felix toward the door, Felix only vaguely aware of their still interlocked fingers but he didn't mind, a soft smile on his face.


	6. Your Typical Friday Night

When Felix had returned from the Cafe that Monday, his father obviously scolded him, but not just for how long he took but also for his apparent attitude for the past couple days. So, for the rest of the week, he tried to be on his 'best behaviour' and be the 'angel son' that he usually is, just so he could go by Changbin without a problem this evening. He went through the week with as little complaining as possible as he swore he walked more than a mile in that building. He was exhausted and his feet hurt and the second he got home on Friday he knocked out on his bed. The annoying ring of his alarm startled him awake at seven-thirty and his neck was stiff. He groaned as he rolled around and he felt uncomfortable, right he was still in his work clothes. Man, he really wasn't cut out for this whole working thing. He attempted to get out of bed again and with some struggle, he eventually made it to the bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed the sleep taste out of his mouth. As he was pulling on his jacket his phone buzzed on the nightstand. It was Changbin asking him to pick up something on his way over. He responded with a quick okay and slipped on some shoes.

He stood in front of the mirror for a good while trying to fix his hair, eventually he gave up and just went with the messy look. He grabbed whatever else he needed and headed downstairs. Sometime during the week he had mentioned to his father that he was going out Friday night, not to his mother though, as he didn't seem to have as much of a problem with certain aspects of Changbin as she did. He walked passed the entrance to the living room, barely slowing down and waved at his parents who sat together on the coach, his mother reading a new book and his farther watched the TV screen. He told them, kind of half shouted actually, that he was leaving and pretended not to see the confused face of his mother. She opened her mouth to say something but he was almost at the door. "Where are you-where is he going?" He heard her ask after she realized he was no longer in the room. He didn't bother to listen in and checked his jacket for his keys, yeah he's got them. He gets in his car and blasted some music, driving out with a small smile on his face. He didn't know why but he had a feeling in his stomach that tonight would be interesting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Catch," Felix looked up just in time to prevent the two-litre bottle of Coke from hitting his face. He sees the older pick up a glass bottle and his eyes widen. "Do _not_ throw that," he said panicked and Changbin just laughed and goes to pick up two more. He placed them on the bar in the kitchen, where the other side was accessible from the living room area. Felix followed and placed the bottle down before picked up a box and taking out the contents, more alcohol and other drinks. "I wanna block off the deck area." Changbin said after he took a sip of whatever canned drink he had. "Don't want dirty people in my pool." Felix laughed and said, "Okay?" Changbin chuckled and shuffled around in a box, "I organized music and all that already-" Changbin motioned for Felix to follow him as they went outside. "Here," Changbin dropped two heavy boxes in Felix's arms and he heard the sound of glass harshly hitting against each other, his eye widening comically. "And I wanna block off the loft and basement too cause I _really_ don't want anybody messing around in there, if you know what I mean," Changbin chuckled and kicked the door open, his hands full too. Felix rolled his eyes and nodded, if it was his house he'd do the same thing. Felix checked his phone after they'd finally finished organizing everything, 9:02. "I should probably change," Changbin muttered to himself and then headed upstairs leaving Felix alone, the blonde smiling at Changbin's little run up the steps.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By 11:00 Changbin's house was _filled_ with sweaty, drunk people, half of them Felix didn't know, he'd seen the majority of his past classmates but the rest were new faces. Music blared obnoxiously loud from speakers which seemed to be hidden away and Felix could feel the base in his chest. He'd lost Changbin a few minutes ago but didn't worry, he knew he wasn't too drunk as he had to make sure his house didn't get wrecked _too_ badly. Somehow there was paint involved, it seemed to be powdered and Changbin was mad. Felix thankfully didn't get a face full of the powder like some people clearly did but now he wasn't as concerned as he was before, he was a bit over tipsy, just enough where he was a little more carefree in his actions than usual, so he honestly wouldn't mind getting hit with the paint. He was enjoying himself, he's talked and laughed with friends, the headache and overthinking he'd been sporting for the past week was numbed and the edges of his mind were a bit blurry, he liked it. He'd thrown his jacket somewhere about an hour ago as it'd gotten drastically hotter with all the body heat and he had a small fear that it'd get stolen.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of a his raven-haired friend and he immediately went over to him. "Chang hey," Felix said and swayed slightly in his spot. "Oh found you," Changbin giggled and Felix realized he was a bit drunk too. They moved off to the side and Felix leaned against the wall, he took a big gulp of his drink, finishing it, and the liquid burned his throat. He felt hot, too hot for his liking and he felt sweaty, it could also be from the numerous sweaty bodies he had to squeeze past. "Chang it's hot," he whined after a moment, not hearing a word the older had spoken to him before due to the loud music. He saw him nodded and tug at his shirt, it felt like it was glued to his skin. Changbin suddenly pulled out something from his pocket, a ring of keys, Felix had one too as Changbin had tossed them at his face telling him he was trusting him with the spares. Changbin aimlessly flipped through the keys an almost tired look in his eyes, then he paused and went back to the previous key. Holding the top, he lifted it up at smiled up at Felix and the blonde returned the playful glint in his eyes.

Changbin giggled and grabbed Felix's hand and they twisted and turned between the masses of people. At some point the older had gotten another drink, Felix only noticed when he held the plastic cup between his teeth as he fumbled with the lock of the glass pane door. Their shoes were gone the moment they stepped onto the pool deck, Felix making sure to push the door closed behind him. The wood of the deck was cold under his bare feet and he instantly began to feel better. He looked across at Changbin who had already been looking at him and he gave a lopsided smile. He stared at him, almost heatedly and Felix turned to face him fully. He walked closer to him and looked down at the slightly shorter male. His eyes trailed over his face, up to his hair and then down the expanse of his shoulders and chest. He exhaled, Changbin's gazed never let up and he chose to return the look. The blonde exhaled and began pulling off his shirt, then his jeans, Changbin doing the same shortly after.

The lights from the pool shone through the water and give the night a calm vibe. Changbin seemed to glow with the bluish-white light shining on the side of his face. He smiled up at the blonde and Felix felt a tug at his chest. Changbin picked back up his drink he's previously placed on one of the pool chairs and he took a sip. His face screwed up, it was awful and Felix chuckled at his expression. He then nodded to his left and walked over to the edge of the pool. Changbin followed but then tripped and his drink splashed onto Felix's bare torso, the cup falling from his grasp and rolling into the pool. The blonde was shocked at the sudden iciness but he managed to catch the older from falling on his face. They were close, very close. Everything was hazy, Felix could feel Changbin's hot breath on his lips and the older looked up at him through his lashes. His eyes darted down to his lips and he licked his own. Felix swallowed and Changbin leaned in, he didn't feel it at first but there was a split second where Changbin let out a startled scream followed by an envelope of coldness, the music coming from inside becoming muffled and he held his breath.

_They'd fallen into the pool._

Felix resurfaced after he realized what had just happened and he could here Changbin laughing. He opened his eyes and saw the older swimming towards him, "Sorry," he smiled and suddenly wrapped his legs around Felix. His eyes widened at the action and he looked down through the water for a moment. Changbin looked at him with something in his eyes and it made Felix's chest tug even harder. It didn't process at first but with the shock of water, it did. He wanted to kiss him-he _wanted_ to kiss Changbin. He was close again, his nose almost brushing his and Felix could smell the alcohol and something sweet in his breath, he's sure he was the same. "Lix?" Changbin spoke, his voice almost a whisper but it was amplified in Felix's ears. Felix stared down at his lips, mesmerized by them, the way they curved and had a cute blush colour. He couldn't find his voice for a moment and they just stayed like this, so close, breathing each other's air, at some point, Felix wrapped his hands around Changbin's waist. "Yeah?" He replied after what felt like an eternity. Changbin exhaled shakily and there was something in his eyes, he looked almost content with their position but he looked conflicted too, uncertain. "I-

"POOL'S OPEN!" A loud screech startled the two males and they looked up. Powdered paint suddenly comes flying at Felix's face and he's blinded for a minute. He screamed, startled, Changbin had let go of him and by the sounds of it, he'd been hit too. Then the sound of multiple bodies jumping into the pool could be heard and Felix dunked under the water, trying to wash the paint off his face and the water momentarily turned pink. The music and chatter flood the area and when Felix opened his eyes there about twenty people in the pool already and half the party reached outside. His head whipped around and he spotted Changbin who was laughing his ass off, maybe he was more than drunk, people were throwing paint in the pool for God's sake. Changbin began getting out of the water and it took Felix a second before he actually began to follow him. One thought running through his mind. He wanted to kiss him back-Changbin _wanted_ to kiss him back.


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I'm jus having a bit of writer's block

Felix got out of the pool and went to grab his clothes. He paused, he just tried to kiss Changbin. He ran a hand through his wet hair and the words left his mouth, "I just tried to kiss Changbin?" He looked around suddenly feeling like every single spotlight on the universe was on him. He chewed at his bottom lip and was lost in thought until a girl with bright highlights wearing a very revealing top nearly bumped into him and Felix saw that the entire front of her chest was covered in orange paint. He blinked a few times to stop staring, what is wrong with you, he mentally facepalmed. "Find Changbin," he mumbled to himself and turned around, God there were people _everywhere_. Deciding his best choice was to go back inside, he did. He didn't even seem to remember that he was only in his underwear but by the looks of it, it wasn't just him who was. He checked the kitchen, halfway checked the pool deck, maybe check the living room? He had dropped his clothes in the kitchen sink, he'll deal with it later, and weaved in between some people.

The bright lights, loud music, and alcohol in his system weren't doing a great job at helping him focus and he got distracted by a boy who looked half American doing shots with another guy with green hair. He forced himself to leave even though he wanted to see how it ended, but he could tell the green-haired guy was totally gonna win. He turned away and something suddenly came flying at his chest and it knocked the air out of him, "For God's sa-" He groaned, paint, someone threw paint at him _again_. Oh, and it was green too. He pushed past the people who had witnessed the attack and were laughing their asses off. After a few more minutes he found Changbin, with another guy, kissing. _God what was with this?_ Why was he always finding the older shoving his tongue down someone's throat? Felix made an annoyed sound and didn't even think, he marched right up to them and grabbed Changbin by the arm. The older let out a startled sound and his unfocused gaze immediately met Felix's whose own was angry.

"What the hell-" Felix blocked out whoever the guy Changbin was making out with was, and he pulled him away from him. "Felix what are you doing?" Changbin asked and let Felix drag him along. They stopped, Felix wasn't exactly sure which part of the house they were in, they were still downstairs for sure, and there were still quite a few people, Jesus Christ this house was huge. "Why do you look like Hulk threw up on you?" Changbin giggled as he took in the paint splattered on Felix's chest and a little bit which had reached his neck. Felix glared down at him, "This happened after you disappeared." Changbin tried to hold in a laugh, "Sorry?" he said. Felix made a face as to mock him and they fell silent after a moment. The bass of the music still had an effect from where they were and Felix could feel it in his chest again but he could also feel his heart hammering. "Why were you kissing that guy?" He blurted out and Changbin chuckled, giving him a look. "What? I can't kiss hot guys now?" Felix wanted to say no, but it wasn't his place. "Lix if I wanna kiss someone it's my business." Felix's eyes darted down to Changbin's lips. "And if I wanna kiss some random-"

Changbin stopped talking, well he couldn't really continue as Felix pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened in shock but then Felix's hands rest on his waist and pulled him closer and his eyes flutter closed. Changbin tasted like alcohol, Felix didn't expect him not to, but there was something else and Felix swears time slows down just for a second. Changbin moaned softly and pressed harder into the kiss, his hands reach up and place themselves on either side of his face. Felix pulled away slowly, his hands rest on top of Changbin's and took them off his face. He bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes to see Changbin looking at him, slightly out of breath. "Changbin," Felix started, he doesn't know what to say, what _do_ you say after you've kissed your best friend on the lips? "Changbin I-" He cut him off and reconnected their lips, Felix is startled by the action but then a smile made its way onto his face. The kiss is shorter this time and Felix mentally whined when Changbin pulled away. "Maybe we should get this off," Changbin mumbled against his lips and Felix felt fingers run across his chest, right the paint.

He pulled back completely to see some of the paint on Changbin and he couldn't help the small laugh. The older is smiling up at him and his heart fluttered. He let Changbin pull him along and Felix didn't really know where they were going, his gaze was just fixated on their interlocked fingers. The distant realization then they'd gone up a flight of stairs only fully registered when Felix is being pulled into a bedroom which he soon realized to be Changbin's when the older flicked the lights on. They don't stop just yet and then they're both in the large bathroom. "What are we doing?" Felix asked and Changbin's pushing him into the shower, which was big too, and the water's suddenly turned on, the _cold_ water that is. Felix cursed loudly and jerked away from the icy water while Changbin apologized through his laughter. "You have to wash the paint off," he said and pushed Felix under the water which started to warm up after a few moments. "You have paint on you too," Felix pointed out and with that, yanked Changbin by the hand in with him. Changbin laughed again, and only just now did Felix realize how much he liked the sound.

They ended up staring at each other in the silence that had followed and the soft sound of water hitting tiles. Changbin leaned in and gave Felix's lips a peck, which the blonde felt was too short of a kiss and pulled him back. He could feel Changbin smiling through the kiss and he too smiled. "Hmm, you're a good kisser," Changbin said and bit his lip. He pulled off and grabbed what was apparently body wash and poured a little too much on Felix, he chuckled at the face he made as it was cold too. "Wash yourself," Changbin chuckled and leaned against one of the tiled walls. Felix looked across at him before a thought ran through his head and he looked down, the (slowly turning green) body wash was gliding down his chest and it was going to seep into his boxers. With no hesitation whatsoever, he took them off. Changbin's eyebrows raised in amusement and there's a playful glint in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact he tugged his own off too and stepped closer to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and tilted his head up and Felix thinks he's taking too long. He pulled the older closer to him and smashed his lips to his. Every single worry, every single thought leaves his mind-except for one thing, he _really_ liked the taste of Changbin's lips.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Felix woke up peacefully, he didn't jerk awake like he usually did and he didn't mind it at all. He closed his eyes again when the bright sunlight began to burn his eyes. Reopening them he groaned and stretched, the action causing Changbin next to him to groan in annoyance and begin to wake up. "Morning Chang," Felix said quietly and Changbin squinted up at him before shifted slightly and resting his head on Felix's chest. The blonde chuckled and couldn't help it when he ran his fingers through Changbin's hair. Just when Felix thought he'd fallen back asleep, Changbin said, "You kissed me." Felix let out a deep breath. "You kissed me too." Changbin pushed himself up on his forearms and looked at Felix with a smile on his face, "Yeah but you kissed me first." Felix chuckled at the memory, the events leading up to it were a bit fuzzy though. It was silent for a good few minutes, Changbin had moved back and was matching Felix's position of looking up at the ceiling, flat on his back. "Chang," Felix started, should he say it? Everything would change.

"Chang I think I like you," he said it quickly and it was silent again. Felix felt his stomach twist and then suddenly his face his being pulled to the right, Changbin's hand was on his chin and then he's kissing him. Felix kissed back with every emotion he's felt with and for Changbin because he knew, he just _knew_ that if they did this, it wouldn't be easy. Changbin was first to pull away and he licked his lips, it was silent once more and Felix swears you can hear his heart pounding in his chest. A smile made its way onto Changbin's face and the knot in his stomach loosened just a tad. "I think I like you too," Felix let out the breath he was holding and he too smiled, he looked down and reached for Changbin's hand, the older let him and Felix felt like for once something felt right. He then became aware of something, he paused and raked his brain for a moment before looking down. Was he..? Yep, he was naked- _oh God why was he naked?_

Changbin followed Felix's gaze and his eyes widen when they land on his lower region. "Oh wow," he said with a teasing tone and chuckled at Felix's face. The blonde quickly sat up and pulled the sheet over both of their hips. "Did we..?" Felix began and it was starting to concern him that he couldn't remember half of last night. "No don't worry," Changbin chuckled, he found the little panic in Felix's eyes adorable. "Okay, then why are we naked?" He looked over at the older for some explanation but he seemed to be stumped too. "Oh wait," he said and Felix looked at him expectantly. "We went in the pool." Felix's eyebrows raised and he blinked. "Naked?" "I don't know maybe, I barely remember yesterday-" he winced. "And I'm starting to feel the hangover." Changbin groaned and rubbed his head as Felix tried his best to remember. Changbin froze, "Wait-" He gasped. "Oh God, we left the deck open." Changbin was out of bed in an instant and it took a second for Felix to realize what it meant. He cursed and quickly pulled on the pair of sweatpants Changbin tossed him.

Well, the peaceful mood was ruined. They were running down the hallway and Felix let out a screamed when he slipped on some liquid as they passed the kitchen. Changbin had tugged his shirt over his head and stumbled onto the deck and Felix saw the light leave his eyes. There was paint _everywhere_ and there were people passed out on the chairs and on the ground, there was one girl knocked out in the pool on a pool-raft-thing, how did they even get those? There were cups and bottles, cans and what looked like broken glass and was it just him or did the pool look pink? "Holy shit," Felix mumbled as he spun in a circle, taking in the mess. "My parents are going to _literally kill me_ ," the last part of Changbin's sentence was stressed. Felix ran a hand through his hair and looked around again, the girl on the floaty turned towards them due to the movement of the water and Felix's eyes widen, he looked at Changbin who looked even more distressed by the look he gave him. "What?" he asked. "You _seriously_ gotta get some new friends Chang."

Changbin looked to the pool- _she was naked. ___


	8. Return of A Friend

**{A/N: a longish chapter cause I haven't posted in a while💜}**  
Felix sadly had the job of waking up all the people who had passed out, including floaty-girl. He watched each of them do their walk of shame and narrowly missed getting thrown up on more than once. Meanwhile, Changbin was running around inspecting all the damage which he technically caused while on the phone. Each time he rushed past the blonde he was on the phone with someone new. Felix eventually realized it was people to help fix the place when a guy and a girl showed up dressed in matching uniforms. They'd come to replace all the broken and cracked glass windows and doors. They were gone in about an hour and a half. Then some other guys showed up and headed to the pool deck, Felix assumed they were going to deal with the pink pool. 

He stood there for a second and blinked tiredly, he'd finally gotten rid of everyone and there was a garbage bag filled with clothes, some wet (Felix cringed when he felt it), on the floor to be thrown out. He then suddenly remembered something and headed for the kitchen. His clothes were still in the kitchen sink and when he checked for them he gagged. Some dumbass threw up in the fucking sink. He doesn't even try to remove the clothes, he just exhales heavily and leaves the room. He sees Changbin walking toward him and he opened his arms in a hug. He trapped the older who was startled as he wasn't paying attention. "Oh hey," he sighed. Felix hummed and rested his chin on his shoulder. Changbin hummed back softly before returning his hug. "You hungry?" He asked and Felix nodded, cause when wasn't he? "Let's go out though," he said as he pulled back. "There's vomit and clothes in your sink." Changbin made a disgusted face and Felix laughed. "Ew, what the hell?" 

About half hour or so later, they got changed and left, Changbin worriedly making sure that the people he'd called had everything under control. He was relieved to see that the pool had been drained already. Felix suggested they take their own cars as he'd come with his and would most likely have to go back home after their lunch date. Felix couldn't help but smile at the thought of a 'date' with Changbin. They'd gone out to this cafe a little way out of their area, about a twenty-minute drive, it was a new place that apparently had really good crepes. The whole ride there was quite uneventful, just some traffic as it was lunch hour, and Changbin being his adorable self, decided to call Felix while they drove so they ended up having each other's company along the way.  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

The two of them sat somewhat in the middle of the cafe and had placed their order a few minutes ago. "Hey," Felix called out as he noticed Changbin looked worried and kept glancing at his phone, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Stop worrying Chang," he chuckled and the older gave a half smile and put his phone down. "They come back in a few days," the blonde referring to the other's parents. "You have enough time to fix it." Yes, Changbin usually held parties, but they never got out of had as badly as this one did, so forgive him for stressing a bit. "Stop focusing on your phone," Felix whined and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Pay attention to me instead." Changbin mocked his whining and squeezed his hand, a soft smile resting on his face. Suddenly Felix's phone went off and he glanced down.

It was his mother, he didn't even read the message, just swiped it and put his phone face down. He smiled back sweetly at the older who raised an eyebrow curiously. They soon got their food and chatted about any and everything, laughing too loudly one too many times, Felix almost choking on his drink at one time and only making Changbin laugh harder. The minutes ticked by and Felix felt like he could be around Changbin and his loud-ass laugh forever, _God, he really likes him,_. Changbin sighed and looked down at his phone disappointedly, Felix looked at him expectingly and he said, "I gotta go back home." Felix pouted cutely and Changbin chuckled. After a few more minutes they went and paid, Felix ordering one more drink to go before they exited through the glass door, the bell on top chiming as they left.

They'd parked close by and Felix being the gentleman that he is, walked Changbin to his car. The blonde pressed forward when Changbin faced him and connected their lips. The older giggled at the action and responded happily. He had one hand wrapped around Felix's waist, the other behind his neck, pulling him in closer. Felix nipped his lip softly and pushed his tongue into Changbin's mouth, he smirked into the kiss when he let out a muffled moan. He pushed Changbin up against the driver's door and his hand gripped his jaw. They separated after a few seconds and Changbin bit his lip, his gaze is heated. Felix's thumb caresses against his face and he says, "I'll see you later, babe." Changbin tried to hide the way the name affected him but he felt his face grow a tad hot. Felix chuckled and pull off of him. Eventually, after a few more quick kisses, the two part ways and Felix had that stupid smile stuck on his face again.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~**

So, long story short, Felix's mother scolded him for ' _disappearing'_ and ' _almost giving me a heart attack_ ' as soon as he entered the front door. His dad was nowhere to be seen during this time period and Felix felt that usual sense of shame that you get when your parents, or in his case, parent, scolds you. This time though, he didn't feel as bad as he usually did, something, _more like someone_ , was lingering in the back of his mind. He might have zoned out a moment or two thinking back to the incident in the parking lot. 

"What are you smiling for!?" Felix jumped at the sudden shriek and he looked back at his mother in silence. "You think it's funny, Felix? You blatantly ignored my calls! You didn't even tell me where you went!" The blonde grimaced but tried his best to keep his face neutral at her loud tone. "For Christ's sake, I was worried about you." Her voice got quiet and she turned away slightly. Felix hesitated, there was that twinge of guilt again. "Dad...he um, didn't tell you..?" She looked back at him and gave a questioning look. He sighed, "I spent the night by Changbin." That's as much as he was going to tell her. She opened her mouth to say something, looking as if she were to yell again but then she stopped short. Her mouth shut and she pressed her lips together. She exhaled sharply and said, "Well at least you were safe." Felix was surprised and he accidentally let it slip, she saw the look on his face but chose to ignore it. The blonde expected her to go off about Changbin like she'd been doing recently. Was there something he was missing?

"Just don't do that again alright?" Felix nodded before quickly giving a vocal response. She began to walk off but then turned back as if to remember something. "Your father is having guests over tomorrow night, for business," she said. "We both expect you to attend," she gave him a knowing look and Felix had that _ugh-do-I-have-to_ expression. "So please make yourself present _and_ appropriately dressed-no ripped jeans." Felix tried to keep his grumbling to a minimum and just said a quick, "Yeah, fine." His mother gave a small smile before going off to whatever she had been doing before, Felix immediately walking off the moment she started to move. He headed upstairs and halfway up, his phone buzzed a couple times in his pocket. He checked it, also seeing it was four thirty-nine. There were messages from a number he'd never seen before. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened it, shutting his bedroom door behind him with his foot. Plopping down in the chair it read:

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
_Hey Lix_  
_Got a new phone and number_  
_This is it  
Well obviously_

__

____

Okay so whoever this was knew him it seemed.

 **Lix**  
Uh who's this?

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
_Oh it's Hyunjin  
Probably should have started with that_ 😂

Hyunjin was another one of Felix's close friends in highschool, he hasn't spoken to him since the tall boy landed in Brazil, that was like a month and a half ago. Felix suddenly realized he should have been a little more concerned with his friend's absence. 

**📞Calling Hyun-FaceTime**

_"Hey bitch, miss me?"_ Felix rolled his eyes at the greeting, well he wasn't really expecting anything different. He adjusted the phone in his hand so he could see his face better. "Yeah kinda," he said jokingly, the other did in fact cross his mind a few times when he started the internship. Hyunjin smiled at this and said, _"Don't worry I missed you too."_ And made kissy faces at the blonde. Felix groaned and made a disgusted face, "I take it back, definitely didn't miss your annoying ass." Hyunjin laughed, _"You mean fine ass."_ He threw a wink and Felix rolled his eyes playful, chuckling softly. _"So what's new in your life?"_ Felix thought to himself for a second, me dating Changbin, before the other gasped dramatically. _"Holy freakin'-"_ Felix looked up in alarm, on the verge of asking him what's wrong. _"You dyed your hair!"_

The blonde cursed quietly, "Don't do that Hyunjin," he scolded but there was still a playful tone. "Dumbass, I thought something was wrong." Hyunjin laughed loudly at the half panicked look that the blonde previously had, apologizing in between breathes but not really meaning it. After he calmed down he asked, _"So...quick question?"_ Felix glared back at the camera, Hyunjin wanted something, he always started his sentences like that if he wanted something. "What do you want?" Felix asked suspiciously. _"Do you wanna pick me up from the airport?"_ A cute smile resting on his face. "Wha-you're not home?" Felix asked confused. _"What? No, I literally just got off the plane. I just realized I needed a ride home."_ Felix rolled over in his bed and exhaled heavily. "Okay and what would you have done if I didn't respond to your message?" Hyunjin took a sip of a drink he had resting on the table that was in front of him, he was probably in some cafe.

 _"Then I'd cry for a bit then maybe get an uber or something but like, you know I don't trust those things," Hyunjin said. "What if I called one and it was like a psycho and they kidnapped me? Then next time you see me I'll have ugly kidney stitches. Or, or you might never see me again, hm? And then you'd see my face all over the news cause they found my-"_ "Jesus Christ, Hyunjin!" Felix interrupted. "I'll pick you up, just shut up." Hyunjin smiled sweetly and thanked the blonde who rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. He quickly threw on a merch hoodie from a band named _'Exo'_ " It was yellow and had the name of one of their songs _'Ko Ko Bop'_ on the back in white font and the band's symbol on the front. He pulled on some shoes before picking back up his phone. "You still there?" Felix asked the other and he saw that he was. 

"Mom?!" Felix yelled out when he was in the mudroom. He twirled his keys on his finger and waited for her to respond. Hyunjin was still on the call so he was getting a nice view of Felix's back pocket. "Why are you yelling!?" She shouted back. Felix was tempted to say that she was yelling too but decided against it. "Sorry mom! I'm going to pick up Hyunjin from the airport!" He began making his way to the door. "Who?" He heard her ask. "Oh wait, that's your model friend right?" He said a quick yeah and was out the door the second she began saying, "Okay fine honey, be safe!" "I will!" Soon he was in his car and placed his phone on the dashboard. Hyunjin had a smirk on his face. "What?" Felix asked hesitantly. _"Your mom calling me your 'model friend' is like the highest honour."_ Felix gave him a wtf face and looked at him judgingly. _"She's an ex-beauty queen?"_ Hyunjin said in a duh tone. "Oh yeah, right. I keep forgetting about that." He mumbled back in a slightly distracted tone as he pulled out of his driveway and through the gates.  
**~~~~~~~~~**

"FELIX!" Said blonde looked up startled from his phone, he was about to call back Hyunjin to find out where the hell he was when the tall boy suddenly came barreling towards him. "Jesus Christ!" Felix almost cursed when Hyunjin jumped on him. There was split second where he dropped all his weight on him and Felix yelled the taller's name in a strained voice. "Meu amor!" Hyunjin held his own weight after a few seconds and held the blonde in a bone crushing hug. Felix didn't even ask whatever it was he said, probably something he picked up while on his trip. He waited patiently for Hyunjin to let him go while trying to get air into his lungs. " _Wait_ -isn't that Hyunjin?" Felix heard a soft voice and look across to see two girls trying to discreetly stare them down. Hyunjin seemed to hear too and looked across. He smiled sweetly and told them hi, thankfully letting go of Felix. The girls immediately came over to them but tried not to look nervous. Felix then suddenly remembered something, he mentally face palmed.

Short story: so Hyunjin was kind of YouTube famous, he posted dance videos, had a couple million subscribers. Felix teased him and said it wasn't cause of his dancing but actually just his face. Hyunjin had punched him for it. Felix let Hyunjin chat for a bit and zoned out before his phone dinged. It was Changbin responding to his complaining about the business dinner. He smiled down at the screen and typed something. The blonde looked up from his phone, Hyunjin was waving his hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times and his eye caught the girls, they'd left already. "You good?" Hyunjin asked suspiciously. Felix's eyebrows raised and he hummed in response, slipping his phone in his pocket. "Your bags?" Hyunjin looked like he was going to ask again but then dropped it. He began to lead him to them. Once they'd gotten everything, Felix trying to figure out why the hell Hyunjin had so much shit. The taller was the only other one that had a shopping problem as bad as Felix's. It was about twenty five minutes to Hyunjin's place and in the first four minutes he decided to say, "So you and Changbin, huh?" Felix's eyes widened in surprise and his foot slammed down on the brakes.


	9. A Business Dinner

Felix got home three hours later than he planned to after picking up Hyunjin. Why exactly? Because Hwang Hyunjin is a prying dramatic headass who wouldn't let Felix leave until he explained what had happened while he was gone. The blonde managed to both avoid and ignore the questions thrown at him for the duration of the car ride but the second he stepped out his car to help Hyunjin with his bags, he was dragged into the tall boy's house. He managed to resist for another hour but then finally caved when Hyunjin began to fucking scream at the top of his lungs _'Felix and Changbin sitting in a tree-'_ he had tackled the boy to the ground and he cursed loudly at him to shut up.  
~~~~~~~~

_"Are you done?" Felix asked frustratedly and he rubbed his temples. Hyunjin began to say something but then coughed because Felix was sitting on his back, squishing his lungs. The blonde shifted his weight slightly and Hyunjin groaned before he burst into song again, "Felix and Changbin-ow fuck!" Felix smacked him in the back of the head and Hyunjin's face may or may not have hit the ground. "Aish-damn I'm sorry," he said nasally as he rubbed his nose. "Since today," Felix said after a pause of silence. "What?" Felix sighed and slipped off the taller and sat with his legs crossed next to the him._

_Hyunjin remained lying down but turned his head to face the other and propped himself up on his forearms. "We only started dating today." Hyunjin smiled and then gasped, "Am I the first to know?" Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, you are." "I'm honored," Hyunjin said. "It's about damn time too. What made you finally realize you're in love with your best friend?" Felix leaned back on his hands. "Well firstly I'm not 'in love' with him," the blonde blushed ever so slightly. "I just like him a lot. And secondly, what do you mean **'about damn time?'** " "Lix, you've liked Changbin for almost a year now," Hyunjin deadpanned._

_"No I haven't?" He gave him a confused look. "The exchange student?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. "Mark?" "I told you already, I was-" "Uncomfortable, yeah." He cut in. "That wasn't it, idiot. You were jealous, just didn't know it." Hyunjin mumbled the last part with an eye roll. Felix's mouth shut when he couldn't figure out what next to say. He blinked a few times before switching to the question he's been wanting to ask for the longest while. "How'd you know though? That we were dating I mean." Hyunjin looked at him and laughed. "I saw when u were texting him. You had changed his contact name from 'Chang' to 'Binnie' with a heart."_

_This time Felix's blush was more noticeable and Hyunjin got a nice jab in his side with the blonde's foot. Felix was lost in his thoughts for a second before huffing, "Since Mark huh?" Hyunjin began to stand up and nodded. "Yup." The tall boy left momentarily before returning and tossing a can of soda to the blonde, then opening his own. "Where was he from again? Canada?" Hyunjin's eyebrows furrowed. "Nah, not that one." Felix looked up confused then said, "Oh wait! Um...Tuan! From California!"_

_"No stupid, not him. We didn't even go to school with him! He's a fricken college graduate, it was his younger brother, Joey!" Hyunjin plopped down on the couch, Felix still comfortable with his seat on the floor. "And he graduated like two years ago!" "Why are there so many exchanges named Mark?" Felix groaned in annoyance. "Where the hell was he from then?"_

_"He's from...uh," Hyunjin paused mid sip. "Hold on...for real, where **was** he from?" _

_"I just asked you that!" Felix almost threw the can at the taller._  
"Uh Okay...back to my original question then!" Hyunjin said waving his arms around. "What **finally** made you realize you loved Binnie?" He ended with a baby voice and Felix swears he's gonna murder Hyunjin one day.  
~~~~~~~~

_Changbin was surprised to see one of his friend in his driveway unexpectedly, usually the younger would call or something. Seungmin was younger than Changbin but he was quite smart so he skipped a year and ended up being in his year. "Chang!" Said male waved back and walked out to meet him, walking passed a couple workmen whose were finally finishing up. "Hey Seungmin, you left something?" The other returned the greeting. "Yeah my phone and also thought you might need some help cleaning up." He looked at all the people running around. "Seems you've got it under control though." Changbin chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."_

_"There's a bunch of phones on the kitchen counter, check and see if one of them are yours," Changbin said as he led him inside. Well he wasn't exaggerating when he said a bunch, there were like fifteen. "Oh damn, ungrateful children." Seungmin muttered as he saw the little pile on the counter. He began sifting through them for his own, half of them dead. He found it when he saw the picture of his dog on the lock screen. The younger turned back to see Changbin looking fidgety, he looked like he wanted to say something but then decided against it. "Something you wanna tell me or?" Seungmin asked, he had an idea what it was but wasn't sure if to bring it up or to wait for the shorter to tell him._

_Changbin looked up at the question, he was conflicted. Maybe he should talk to Felix first before spreading the news so quickly, make sure the blonde was comfortable with others knowing. It was as if Seungmin read his mind though because the next thing he said caught him off guard. "You don't have to tell me just yet, but you guys were out in the open, a few people did see." Changbin swallowed. Well, might as well just say it out loud. "Felix and I are dating." Seugmin looked confused for a second making Changbin lift and eyebrow in question. "Oh shit really? I thought you guys just hooked up." Seungmin chuckled as he thought it over._

_Damn, he didn't even know Felix was into guys, or maybe he was just into Changbin? Who even knows? "No, no it's not like that, I actually like him." Seungmin made a mock gross face. "You're in love with that insufferable Aussie," he said in a teasing voice. Changbin's face heated up and the tips of his ears turned pink, he looked away from the older before saying defensively. "No I'm not!" Seungmin laughed when he saw the look on the other's face and went to give him a hug. Changbin pouted cutely before shrugging him off._

_"So," Seungmin started while wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you guys do it yet?" Changbin made an incoherent embarrassed sound and blindly punched the older._  
______________

7:24 p.m. , Felix stood off to the side of the kitchen, one of his hands holding cutlery and he watched his mother spin around the room like a top. He let out a sound of distress when she shoved a dish into his free hand and he almost let it drop, she too let out a small yell followed by a sharp, "Lee Felix!" The blonde quickly apologized even though it technically wasn't his fault. He left the kitchen and set the warm dish down and laid out the cutlery. "They should be here any second." Mrs Lee said out loud. She hastily untied her apron and tossed it onto the island before speed walking to the dining room, her heels clicking along the floors.

"Where is your father? It seems that I am the only one who cares about this din-" "I'm right here, dear." Felix's father appeared in the room. Felix gave a small smile and nodded in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you dress up, Lix." His father chuckled taking in his attire, yeah cause it wasn't like he dressed like this every day for the internship. Felix knew he was only joking though. Mrs Lee only looked slightly displeased at the host of tonight being almost late but then the front gate buzzed and she almost jumped. A bright smile lit up her face and her hands clasped together. Felix and his father look at her funny before following her to the front door and she let them in. 

Soon there was a knock at the front door and Mr Lee opened it, greeting the family of three. Both Felix and his mother had warm smiles on their faces and they bowed politely. Then everything seemed to come to a standstill when the Park's daughter came in. The slightest gasp came from Mrs Lee and the girl's eyes nervously flitted between her and and the blonde. _"Mina,"_ Felix couldn't help it when the name slipped. He just really didn't expect to see her tonight. Mr Lee cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Felix before ushering the Parks to the living room for drinks. Mrs Lee collected herself and quickly began chatting with Mrs Park. 

Felix grabbed Mina's hand and tugged her into the kitchen as quietly as possible, save for the tiny squeak she let out. The blonde let go of her and looked at her expectantly. After a few moments Mina gave a confused, "What?" Felix looked at her, "What do you mean _'what?'_ What're you doing here?" He whisper-shouted. Mina tilted her head to the side, her arms crossing across her chest. "Well I believe my dad's gonna make a deal with yours, business-wise." She said as-a-matter-of-factually. "Well I mean yes I know that," Felix said, still sounding quite distressed. "But why are you...Why'd you have to be..?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Of all the fucking Parks in the world." 

"Okay well damn, _I'm sorry._ " Mina said in faux offense. She then chuckled and jabbed a finger in Felix's shoulder playfully. "So what? We slept together." She plainly and shifted from one foot to another. "I highly doubt your mother's going to say anything." Felix ran a hand through his somewhat neat hair. "Yeah I know but..." Mina laughed, "What'd you think they're gonna do? Marry us off for the future of the companies?"  
__________________

"We think you and Felix should get married as a way to merge our two companies." There was a loud clatter of two sets of cutlery. Felix looked over at Mina, eyes glaring daggers at her accusingly while she blinked a few times to process the words of her father. "What?" "No-you can't just-" "I don't even-" "Mom is he serious-" "No dad I'm not gonna-" they were talking loudly over each other and the pair of parents looked across the table lost for a moment before Mrs  
Lee managed to hush the two teenagers. "Mom I am _17._ You can't just marry me off-" Felix began again but his mother quickly shushed him again and Mina's future protests too. 

"We don't mean now silly," Mrs Park chuckled, "and it's not set in stone, right honey?" She turned to her husband who nodded along with the rest of the adults. "Yes, this is just an option. And not to be taken until a few years in the future." He laughed heartily. The two teens tried to relax a bit, Felix swallowed thickly before picking back up his cutlery. Mina doing the same after a few moments and resumed eating as if nothing happened. "Plus you and Mina already know each other, wouldn't that make it easier." Mr Lee joked. 

Mina paused, her eyes widened ever so slightly. Felix tried to look normal. "Well I'm assuming you two know each other, you sure act like it." Mrs Lee couldn't help but feel awkward as she was the only other one who knew what had really happened between the two. She took a big gulp of her wine. "Uh, yeah," Felix cleared his throat. "Yeah, Mina and I have similar friends so...we've hung out a few times." The blonde was proud of his small fib and Mina was grateful for it.

The dinner went by pretty smoothly after that, Mina and Felix giving small nods and but-ins where needed but to Felix's disappointment the Parks stayed for after-dinner drinks because there were a few things that Mr Lee and Mr Park still wanted to clear up. Mr Lee's gaze flitted to the couple of bored teenagers and he took a sip of his whiskey before saying, "You two may leave if you'd like." Felix perked up at this. "Yes, you guys must be tired of hearing us talk business," Mr Park continued. They two stood up from their seats and began to leave the room quietly. Mina gave a small gracious smile and Felix saw the way his mother looked at him out the corner of his eye but he chose to ignore it. He's got Changbin and he wouldn't even _dream_ of doing something stupid.

"You seem different, in a good way." Mina stated as she plopped down onto Felix's bed, lying down and stretching her hands above her head. Felix unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and then one more, he felt suffocated the entire night. Felix didn't reply to her comment but sat down next to her and pulled out his phone. The corner of his mouth turned up when he saw a message from Changbin. Mina gasped and sat up, startling the blonde. She leaned forward and was kind of in his personal space but he said nothing. "You got over them!" She exclaimed loudly and Felix winced at her loud tone. He sighed, it only took him a second to realize she was referring to what she had brought up the morning after their...'hangout'.

"The opposite actually." He didn't even know why he was sharing this with her. "What'd you mean?" She asked and sat back, giving Felix some space. "That person I was trying to forget? Yeah, we're together now." Mina's eyes widened and suddenly Felix was hit in the shoulder. "Oh my god! Really?" She squealed and Felix nodded through his wince. "Wait, hold on, don't tell me you went back to an ex." She questioned, there was anger in her voice. The blonde quickly denied that and she smiled again. "So who's the lucky lady?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Felix sucked in a breath. "Actually it's a guy." He chuckled nervously, "My best friend to be more specific." It was strange, there was some sort of relief, telling someone who wasn't that close to him.

Mina made that weird squeal again and the blonde grimaced. "Ahh! This is just like that book I was reading last week!" She began to rapidly hit Felix's arm with her hands while giggling. The blonde scrambled off the bed and stood a good few feet away from the suddenly crazed girl. "Ow!" He said dramatically and looked at her with wide eyes. She calmed down after a moment and then began to play with her fingers. She then asked quietly, "So would you mind if I asked how it all happened?" Felix thought for a moment, he felt like he could trust her, maybe it was because they had sex or whatever but that didn't matter anymore. He sighed heavily then nodded, earning another loud squeal.


End file.
